Movie Night
by tawelephant
Summary: Movie Night doesn't turn out the way everyone expected. What happens when tequila and lust is involved?


_**Thank you so much to my betas and besties Freakybella and MyBabyBlues. **_

_**I do not own anything but the plot. Get a new set of panties ready...**_

* * *

**Movie Night**

They had been friends their entire life. Kinda like the three musketeers, Bella Swan and Rosalie and Edward Cullen. Bella's family moved next door to the Cullen's when she was eight and became friends with Rose immediately. And since Edward was Rose's twin, he became part of the group by proxy.

They had a pretty tame childhood in the small town of Forks. No major high school issues that you always read about. Their moms always whispered about how they thought Bella and Edward were meant to be together. Little did they know that Bella and Edward were an item. They tiptoed around each other as soon as puberty hit, and finally gave in to their feelings at prom. Yes, they lost their virginity to each other at prom.

But of course, boys being boys, for some reason Edward wanted to wait to tell their families they were together. He promised Bella that he cared about her and was not ashamed to be with her. He just felt like he did not want their families interfering.

Their moms knew. They weren't stupid. But they figured that the kids would reveal their secret when they were ready.

The three were accepted into UW and they decided to share an apartment off campus. Each had their own bedroom, but Rose had two eyes and two ears. She would see Edward sneak into Bella's room at night. She'd hear the sounds that sometimes came from Bella's room. But she sat in wait with her boyfriend Emmett for someone to confide in.

Rose and Emmett always dropped little hints hoping to push one of them to open up. Emmett would even tell Bella that his brother Seth would love to date her. She was beautiful, even if she didn't always see it. She was the brunette version of Rose. About five seven with the voluptuous body like Marilyn Monroe. And Emmett loved to goad Edward. Making little digs about how gorgeous Bella was and how so many of his friends wanted to date her.

Finally Bella couldn't take it anymore. She longed for the relationship Rose and Emmett had and was tired of the sneaking around. So on one of their "girls" days, she spilled everything to Rose. She felt so better letting her best friend in. She was so afraid that if Rose knew, and something happened between her and Edward, that she would lose both Edward and Rose. Rose put her fears to rest on that. She could never live without Bella in her life. Bella was going to be her maid of honor when she finally married her Emmett.

The same time they were talking, Edward got a call from his mom. Esme put the guilt trip on asking him to take an old friend of the family's daughter to dinner that night. Tanya Denali was going to be in town for the night and Esme thought the suggestion would push Edward to say no and out his relationship with Bella. But he didn't. He told his mom he'd take Tanya to dinner. He didn't want to go, but figured it was just dinner, so what harm could it bring. He held no interest in Tanya. She was too thin. Her hair was bleached so much it looked like white hay. And the amount of makeup she used would make drag queens cringe.

When Bella and Rose got home, Edward sat on the couch in dress pants and a blue buttoned up shirt. When Rose asked him where he was going all dressed up, he told them of his plans. He did not miss the look of devastation on Bella's face before she walked away and locked herself in her room.

Rose got pissed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she asked Edward.

"It is just dinner Rose. No big deal," he tried to argue, even though he was dying inside.

"Well brother dear, I hope you will be happy alone, because I don't think Bella can take your shit anymore." Rose yelled.

Fear ran down his spine before he put on the brave face. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I am not stupid Edward. I know you two have been together since senior year. I see how you look at her. I hear you going to her room at night. And I've seen you leaving her room early in the morning like you are ashamed to be seen. Did you ever stop to think about how unfair you are being to her? Have you ever thought about the pain you are causing? Do you know how many times she has turned down guys asking her out because of you? She's waiting for you and all you are doing is killing her by treating her like a fucktoy."

Edward did not want to listen to Rose. He knew she was right. He didn't really understand what he was waiting for. He did not want anyone else. And he was scared that one day she'd have enough and leave him. He saw how the guys on campus looked at her. He heard every jab and comment from Emmett and Seth.

Before he could respond there was a knock at the door. He answered it to see Emmett and Seth. Emmett boomed through the door carrying a bag of snacks and booze and Seth had pizzas. "It's movie night bitches!" Bella came out of her room looking a little beaten. Emmett noticed her sad eyes. Then he saw Edward's attire and started questioning it when a knock sounded at the door again.

This time it was Tanya. She sauntered into the room looking like a cheap hooker, loving the attention and immediately started flirting with Edward, Emmett and Seth. She ignored the fact that Emmett and Seth wanted nothing to do with her and walked away into the kitchen.

After giving Edward a hug that lasted way to long for his liking, she excused herself to go to the powder room. There she called her sister, gloating on about how Edward looked better than ever and she planned to seduce him into her bed. It was no coincidence that the restaurant was in the hotel she was staying at. Unfortunately Bella heard every word.

While Tanya primped Emmett and Seth couldn't believe what Edward was doing. In the kitchen Edward tried to join their conversations only to be ignored. When he couldn't stand it anymore and yelled for attention, he was not prepared for the looks that came his way.

Emmett and Seth turned to him glaring. Emmett started in, "you are the biggest dumb fuck I've ever known. You have that beautiful, caring, genuine woman in the other room, which you refuse to let anyone know you are involved with. And now you are taking skank-a-whore to dinner. Really Edward? Really?"

He couldn't respond before Seth stepped in. "Wow. I thought you would get your head outta your ass buddy, but I see that is not happening. Too bad you are about to lose the best thing you could ever get. And I will be at the front of the line to pick up the pieces."

Just when Edward started towards Seth, planning to punch him repeatedly to expel all of the frustration and anger he was feeling, Tanya came into the room requesting they leave so they could make their reservations. Bella walked in behind her, hugging the guys before she turned to Edward.

Edward was sick seeing the haunted look in her eyes. "You better get going Edward. Don't want to be late for your date." She turned her back to him and started pouring some drinks.

Feeling defeated, Edward left with Tanya, figuring the faster they got to dinner the faster he could get home and attempt to salvage his relationship with Bella. He did not want to lose her and was so afraid that this would be the last straw for her.

Rose, Emmett and Seth immediately started in talking, eating and drinking. Anything they could do to get Bella's mind off of Edward. Rose told Bella that she had nothing to worry about. That he was only out with Tanya as a favor to their mom.

While Bella's head told her that Rose was probably right, her heart was breaking. He could've said no. He could've told Esme that he was with Bella and they would take Tanya to dinner together. But he didn't. She told them about what she overheard Tanya saying in the bathroom. Rose was quick to text Edward to let him know what plans Tanya had, but heard nothing back.

The more Bella drank, the more pissed she became. The devil on her shoulder started taunting her. Telling her she was missing out on experiencing life waiting for Edward to decide what he wanted. She sat on the couch next to Emmett, watching him run his hands up and down Rose's thigh. She caught Seth adjusting himself over and over in the chair on her other side. As the movie played, and the screen filled with a love scene between two women and a man, Bella's pussy started to throb and her internal vixen wanted to come out and play.

She turned to Rose, who was now watching Bella with a look of lust in her eyes. Rose had fantasized before about how it would feel to kiss Bella. Bella was everything wonderful in a person. You could not help but love her. So she figured "what the hell."

Rose climbed over Emmett's lap stretching to reach out to touch Bella's cheek. She kept her balance over Emmett with her hand on his shoulder as she leaned in to Bella and softly touched lips. Bella let out a little gasp before grabbing Rose's face between her hands and kissed her back with all her might. Lips glided against each other as their tongues tangled.

Emmett groaned at the sight, which caught Seth's attention. Both men were hard in an instant. Emmett grabbed onto Rose's breast and started to squeeze. She moaned into Bella's mouth and decided to treat her to the same feeling. She slid her hands under Bella's shirt and started massaging her tits over her bra. They broke apart when Seth couldn't contain himself and moaned "oh fuck."

Rose looked into Bella's eyes hoping to see that she was okay and that she did not mess up. All Rose found there was lust. Emmett stood from the couch grabbing Bella's feet on the way and pulling her so she was lying across the couch. Rose climbed over Bella and started kissing her again. Bella pulled on Rose's shirt removing it. She always wondered what it would be like to kiss Rose, to suck on her tits, to lick her pussy until she screamed with ecstasy. And she was going to take this alcohol induced chance all the way.

Emmett flicked the clasp on Rose's bra and pealed it from her body. He knew that Rose always had a fantasy of being with Bella. They discussed it at length. They were soul mates and they always did everything in their power to make the others' fantasy come true.

He wasn't worried about Seth sitting in the room watching, for he had seen it all before. Emmett had a fantasy of sharing Rose with another man, to see her so sexually high and sated she couldn't speak, and Seth helped make that come to life. Rose was afraid at first that it would change something between her and Emmett, but it actually brought them closer. And what woman would turn down being pleasured by two hot well hung men.

Emmett stood back and watched the scene unfold. Bella latched onto one of Rose's tits and sucked as hard as she could. She bit on her nipple as her hand squeezed and pinched Rose's other tit. He grabbed the tequila and poured two shots. Rose caught the movement and smiled. She stood and peeled off Bella's shirt and bra. Beautiful did not cover how Bella looked to Rose.

Bella unbuttoned Rose's jeans and slid them down her legs, followed by her panties. She then stood and made Rose sit down. She took the lime off the coffee table and smeared it between Rose's tits down to her bare mound, where she placed the lime between her pussy lips. She sprinkled salt in the wetness and looked into Rose's eyes. Rose was panting just imagining what would happen. Bella took a long lick from bottom to top capturing the salt along the way. She downed the shot, loving the burning feeling before she bent down and sucked them lime from Rose's body. She made sure she sucked on her lips before grabbing the lime and sucking the juice from it. She spit the lime out of her mouth and dove into Rose.

Rose screamed as Bella licked and sucked on her clit. Bella moaned at the sweet taste as she added a finger slowly pumping it in and out of her body. Emmett and Seth could not take the visual anymore and both opened their pants and started jacking off. Bella added another finger as she started moving them and her tongue faster and faster. Rose buried her hands into Bella's thick hair and gently pulled and pushed as Bella gave her one of the most amazing orgasms of her life. Rose opened her eyes slowly as Bella kissed her way up Rose's body. They kissed slowly and Rose loved the combined taste of Bella and herself.

Rose whispered "your turn" to Bella before stripping Bella's jeans and panties off and sitting her on the couch. She poured the shots this time as she saw Emmett and Seth both watching the scene, hands full of hard cocks. The visual made her wetter and she turned back to Bella.

"Look at them Bella… Watch what seeing us together is making them do…"

Bella moaned at the sight of the men pleasuring themselves as Rose took her tequila shot. When she went to town on Bella's pussy, Bella couldn't contain her screams. Edward was very good at cunnlingus, but there was something so sensual about Rose doing it. She had one hand in Rose's hair as the other massaged her own breast. She arched off the couch as she came, and then opened her eyes to catch both men cum all over their bare chests.

Meanwhile across town, Edward was not having such a good time. He sat through the meal listening to Tanya talk about herself and her high society friends. He wasn't giving her his full attention as he was trying to plan a way to beg Bella for her forgiveness and making her his only.

His cell beeped notifying him of a text. He almost dropped his phone when he read Rose's words.

"Bella tastes amazing."

His mind flew with what she could've meant. They've talked about it before and she made it well known if she ever went the lesbian way she'd want Bella. But he'd never imagine that his Bella would make out with another woman. He did not know how to feel. It was hot imagining Bella with another woman, but weird if it was his sister.

He replied with "What are you talking about?" and about thirty seconds later he gets "Rose is busy. :-P Man Bella is fuckhot. I hope I get a turn."

Edward was brought back to the present with Tanya running her hand up and down his arm. He moved out of her reach. "What are you doing Tanya?"

"Do you want to go up to my room Eddie?" Tanya asked.

"Um no thank you. I have a girlfriend Tanya."

She laughed. "Who..that girl Becca? Your mom told my mom that you are single. She said that one of your friends is interested in that Becca girl. I don't see how, she isn't anything to look at."

He was immediately pissed, at his mom, at Tanya but mostly at himself. "Well, let me tell you Tanya, that girl BELLA is amazing and sexy and wonderful and I love her very much. You are a plastic wanna be and I have absolutely no interest in seeing you again. Have a nice life." Edward stood, threw some cash on the table and ran to the valet in front of the hotel.

He should've known better. He should never have gone to dinner with her. He should've told his mom the truth. He should've told Bella he loved her and shouted it from the rooftop. He should've canceled when he got Rose's text about what Bella overheard. He hopped into his car and raced for the apartment hoping he wasn't too late.

His door was open before the car was in park. He raced up the steps and burst through the front door.

All four people in the apartment were panting from their ministrations. Bella thought she should feel embarrassed sitting naked in front of Emmett and Seth, but the tequila running in her blood and the massive orgasm she just had destroyed those thoughts.

Rose walked over to Emmett and leaned down to kiss him. He moaned as he tasted Bella's juices on Rose's tongue and felt Rose's hand on his shaft. She leaned back and looked him in the eyes. "She tastes good doesn't she baby?"

"Mmmhmm Rosie." A silent conversation happened between them. She nodded and walked over to Seth. She kissed him hard on the mouth as she grabbed his dick pumping it slowly. "Do you agree Seth?"

"Oh yeah Rose, but I bet it is better straight from the source."

Rose smiled and walked back to Bella. "Wanna play some more Bella? They will be gentle, I promise."

Bella grabbed the bottle and took a swig. "Hell yes!"

Rose swiped everything off of the coffee table and pulled Bella to her feet. She kissed her hard as Emmett laid an afghan over the table. Seth kneeled on one side, Emmett kneeled on the other and they helped Rose lay Bella out on the table. She looked like an offering to the gods. Her brown hair hanging off the table, her large breasts bouncing with her heavy breaths and her bare mound swollen and wet with her arousal. Let the games begin.

Emmett leaned down to kiss Bella as his right hand attached to her right breast. Seth kissed her left breast as his left hand roamed her stomach down to her pussy. There Rose sat running her fingers through Bella's wetness before slipping them into her body. She pumped her fingers a couple times gathering more wetness as Seth played with Bella's clit. She leaned in and started to fuck Bella with her tongue as her finger made its way into Bella's puckered hole. Bella called out Rose's name at the amazing sensation. She and Edward had had anal sex before and she loved it.

Bella wanted to cry when Rose stopped playing, but yelled out when she felt a scruffy face in her place and a larger finger playing in her ass. She was overwhelmed with the sensation of Emmett between her legs and Rose replacing him at her tit.

She kept begging "please", needing more to be thrown over the cliff. Emmett licked faster and she came hard as he moaned into her flesh. He moved to her side as Seth moved between her legs. Emmett kissed her hard, sharing her sweet cum with her.

Seth started licking her slowly, knowing she was still coming down from her last orgasm. Soon she was crying out for more as Rose sucked on her neck and Emmett attacked her tits. Seth looked up at Bella while stroking his cock, asking for permission. Her nod was all he needed before he slowly slipped inside of her.

"Holy fuck Bella!" he shouted as he sat fully inside of her pussy. She was so tight and warm and he knew he would not last long. She moaned his name begging for him to move. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and began a punishing rhythm.

"Oh fuck yes Seth!" she cried as her orgasm snuck up on her. Her walls squeezed his dick so hard he knew he was at his limit. He thrust two more times before he pulled out and jacked himself off, spraying his cum all over her stomach and pussy.

Rose and Emmett kissed each other over Bella before he replaced Seth between Bella's legs. Rose put her hand in Seth's cum and smeared it all over Bella's stomach as she kissed Bella. She then added her fingers between their lips so they were cleaning her fingers of his cum.

Emmett ran the tip of his dick through Bella's wetness hitting her clit over and over making her buck from the table. One look from him and she begged "Fuck me Emmett. Put that big dick inside of me."

Emmett did not need to be told twice. He slammed inside of her and hollered. She was so tight from her previous orgasms. He drove into her body over and over. Bella was covered in sweat and panting for release. Rose bit and pinched her nipples as Seth reached down and pushed his finger in Bella's ass. That was all she needed. She went off crying out. The sensation was more than she could take. She felt like she was going to faint from the overstimulation. She looked to Emmett and watched him close his eyes and slam into her a few more times before he pulled out. The front door slammed open and shut, but she could only watch Emmett as he stood above her and shot his cum all over her tits. Rose licked it all up as Bella panted for breath.

"What the fuck?" Edward yelled as he looked at the carnage in front of him. Bella splayed out on the table covered in sweat and cum, looking all kinds of satisfied. Emmett, Seth and Rose naked and sweaty, lips swollen from whatever they were doing.

His first thought was to kill the guys, but then he looked at Bella again and his lust took over. He stripped as he walked to her. She saw his face and did not see anger, but animalistic lust.

He leaned over her and kissed her hard. "I hope you had fun, because you are now mine and only mine. You understand Bella? You are mine and everyone is going to know it!"

Edward picked her up and she locked her legs around his waist. He walked to the nearest wall as he kissed and bit her neck. Once her body was against the hard surface he looked into her eyes as he leaned his body back to line himself up.

"I love you Bella," he said as he slid home. He shuddered at the feel of being inside of her. Coming home is the best way to describe it. He started slow. Kissing her lips, face, neck, everything he could reach. Telling her over and over how much he loved her, begging her forgiveness for his stupidity, promising her he never has or will love another.

She held onto him for dear life, kissing him softly as he moved faster and faster. She felt the signs of another orgasm building. "Edward baby, keep going. Oh God," she whispered into his neck.

He started a demanding pace of pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into her body, knowing she was about to cum hard. Her body arched and her head flung back against the wall as she wailed "I love you too." He came hard inside of her, marking her as his.

They panted against each other trying to catch their breath, softly kissing, ignoring the fact that Rose, Emmett and Seth were still in the room. Bella heard a noise and looked over Edwards shoulder to see Emmett sitting on the couch, Rose in his lap with her back to his chest, his dick in her ass, and Seth leaning over her pounding into her pussy.

"Let's go take a shower," she whispered to Edward. He turned with her in his arms, still inside of her and walked to the bathroom as they heard a loud scream of "YES" from Rose and Emmett and Seth grunting "Oh fuck yes."

Bella and Edward couldn't help but laugh. She slipped down his body once they were in the bathroom. He started the shower and saw the worried look on her face.

"Are you mad?" she asked while she bit her lip.

"No baby, I'm not. I was shocked at first, then mad, but that dissolved into lust when I saw you spread out on the table like a feast. Then when you told me you loved me...that completed me. I am so sorry I've hurt you and I vow to never do it again. We are going to get cleaned up and then call our parents to let them know that we are together, always have been, always will be. No more hiding or being stupid on my part. And I know you overheard Tanya talking and you are wondering, but nothing happened with her. She disgusted me from the beginning and I should never have gone."

Bella sighed with relief at his declaration, knowing that everything would be ok from here on out. Well…movie night might be a little weird for a while.


End file.
